1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for automatically inserting electronic components into a printed circuit board (PCB). More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for automatically producing an automatic insertion path in an apparatus for automatically inserting electronic components into a PCB and a device for performing the same.
2. Prior Art
In an automatic inserting apparatus for automatically inserting electronic components to a PCB, working preparation hours and guide tables should be produced so as to increase efficiency of automatic inserting equipment. In order to effectively use the automatic insertion apparatus, a worker produces an automatic insertion path in advance so that the automatic inserting apparatus can insert the electronic component into the corresponding location of the PCB along the automatic insertion path. However, since a model automatically inserted into the PCB is variable, whenever the PCB model changes, the worker newly produces an automatic inserting path.
When automatically inserting the electronic components into the PCB, various equipment need according to kinds of electronic components. Also, an automatic insertion path and order are adjusted to characteristics of each of the automatic insertion equipment and electronic components. In order to use the automatic insertion apparatus, after workers determine an automatic insertion path in advance in the field, they produce numerical control programs and working guide tables. The above-mentioned operation needs an expert with much experience and knowledge with respect to the equipment. Much time is required even for workers who have been working for a long time in the field, and the workers find it hard to perform the operation in everything by hand. Furthermore, because the paths and working guide tables which are determined in that manner cannot improve a machinery operation ratio, a development of a software which produces rational operation strategy by means of a computer has been necessitated.
U.S. Pat. 4,978,224 (issued to Shin Kishimoto et al. on Dec. 18, 1990) discloses a method and apparatus for automatically inspecting whether chip components mounted on a printed circuit board have been set correctly or not. To determine whether chip components are properly mounted on a printed circuit board, two sets of slit light beams for projecting slit line images in mutually perpendicular directions are alternately made incident thereon diagonally from above. Edges of the mounted chip components produce discontinuities in the projected slit beam image patterns such that the positions, sizes, orientations, etc. of individual mounted components can be calculated from image data obtained from viewing positions above the circuit board by a camera or the like. Since it can be easily ascertained how the slit line image pattern should appear if proper components are properly mounted, an analysis of the calculated data can indicate whether the chip components are properly mounted on the tested printed circuit board. However, the patent of Shin Kishimoto et al. does not disclose the method for automatically producing an automatic inserting path and a device for performing the same.
In accordance with the present invention, an automatic insertion path of an automatic insertion apparatus is automatically produced so that a starting and ending point of each equipment is selected by a worker or selected automatically.